Random Notorious Moments
by TomFab
Summary: A series of (mainly) one-shots depicting several moments in the games re-toldthrough a different perspective and with several twists added to them. Those moments can be anything, defeating a Gym Leader, beating the Elite Four, crushing the evil teams, battling with a rival, awakening a Legendary, etc.


Hey guys. So, Pokémon X and Y came out a month ago and I don't have a 3DS! Great! Fricking great! So to take out my anger, I decided to play through several games I already have again.

It was during the playthrough of HeartGold that this idea hit me, though in a different way. At first I wanted to post here the player characters and rivals going through the Elite Four. But later I decided to against it in favor of a more free idea.

So, random moments was the choice. In this fic I will depict a moment of the games told differently and adding characters in order to make it a bit more reading-friendly. I must say that I was definitely influenced by the Pokémon Special manga in several ways.

For the first chapter, I decided to "remake" the Silph Co. event, when the player enters the massive building and goes all the way up to fight Giovanni. Do remember that I will be treating this as part of an overall plot, so certain events will be changed. This means that some of the chapters I'll post here will end up being direct sequels to others. I'll let you guys know when such chapters do come out.

Just to get things out of the way, I'm also going to post here the names of the characters:

Red - Tyson: This decision was somewhat influenced by Pokémon Special. Back when I was just starting to read the manga, Red's design constantly reminded me of Tyson from Beyblade, mostly because of their hairstyles. Sure, they look pretty different, but back then my memory of Beyblade was a bit fuzzy, so I ended up associating the two characters.

Green/Blue - Kane: Mostly the reason for this one is just that Kane seems to be a powerful name to me. Since Blue's GenIII artwork shows him in a confident face that reflected power (to me anyways), I decided to name him Kane.

Leaf - Jodi: Dunno... Just felt like it.

Ethan and Lyra will keep their names. Also, Lyra will treated as being the same character that was introduced in Pokémon Crystal.

Silver - Paul: This is more of an anime influence. Since Paul from the anime has many similairties to Silver from the games, I decided to call Silver "Paul"

All names from GenIII on are the same as their canon names. (Brendan, May, Wally, Lucas, Dawn, Barry, etc.)

So, with that out of the way, let's go!

-o-

Kane walked through the streets of Saffron City. He was planning on challenging the Gym here, but before that he had something else to do.

"_Your Pokémon have been healed." the nurse said, returning the Pokéballs to him. He took the Pokéballs and, seeing as he had nothing else to do in the Pokémon Center, turned to leave._

_Suddenly his phone started ringing, he picked up "Hello?"_

"_Kane!" he heard a shout "It's terrible!"_

"_Hmm?" he replied "Calm down, grandpa. What's going on?"_

_Kane heard Oak catching his breath through the phone "Kane… I'm sure you know of the Silph Corporation…"_

"_Yeah, they're the ones who fabricate the Pokéballs, right?" Kane said._

"_Yes!" Oak replied "I have terrible news, Kane!"_

"_Terrible news?"_

"_Yes! I was talking to the President of Silph Corp about their newest creation when suddenly the call dropped!" Oak said "Kane, are you in a Pokémon Center?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then take a look at the television." Oak said "Quick!"_

_Kane walked over to the Rest Area of the Pokémon Center and looked at the TV, there was footage of a building letting smoke out from one of its windows and a text saying 'Breaking News: Explosion in the Silph Corporation Building'_

"_Wait, Grandpa, you mean…?" he talked to the phone._

"_I'm afraid so!" Oak replied "I know this is not your duty as a Pokémon Trainer, but please do something about this! Make sure the Silph Co. President is alright!" the Professor hung up._

_Kane simply walked outside the Pokémon Center and let out Pidgeot "Pidgeot, we have work to do."_

Kane looked up to see the Silph Corp Building. It was by far the tallest building in the city. He took a turn into the street where the building was, and saw several Police cars and Firetrucks cramped up at the entrance of the building. He jogged closer to the scene. In front of the building there was a scientist, apparently trying to calm people down.

"It was just a malfunction." the scientist said "There is no need to worry, no one got hurt and we are fixing the problem as of right now."

"Hmm… It's too strange…" Kane heard a voice right beside him. He simply looked to see Tyson.

"Oh, it's you Tyson…" he said "Wait, Tyson? What are you doing here?"

"I was in the Celadon Pokémon Center when I heard the news about Silph Corp." Tyson said "It wouldn't surprise me if this turns out to have something to do with Team Rocket."

"Team Rocket, you say…" Kane repeated "Yes, I also thought something along those lines…"

"No, it's not only that." Tyson said "I remember seeing that scientist back in their hideout in Celadon. I battled him!"

"What?" Kane turned to Tyson "Then it really is Team Rocket. That explosion was probably caused by a Pokémon attack. Damn, we need to stop them before the President gets hurt."

"Hey guys, whatcha guys doing?" the two boys heard a voice behind them, prompting them to jump in surprise "What's wrong?"

"Jodi! Don't sneak up on us like that!" Tyson replied.

"Oh, please." Jodi said "You guys are so-"

"Shh! Be quiet!" Kane said "We've got to find a way inside."

"Uhmm… What are we even doing?" Jodi asked.

Kane sighed "You're here in Saffron, so you must've heard the news, right?"

"Yeah." Jodi replied "So… Team Rocket?"

"Team Rocket." Tyson confirmed.

"My Grandpa said something about Silph's new creation." Kane said "It must be some kind of new Pokéball."

"Team Rocket must be after that Pokéball then." Jodi said "A new ball, better than the Ultra Ball. It would certainly help Team Rocket in their goals."

"Team Rocket's leader must be trying to make some 'negotiations'. Obviously they won't be peaceful." Kane analysed the street "Of course we can't enter through the front door. Especially with this much commotion" Kane said "The back must be filled with Rockets… What do we do?"

"How about the Underground Path?" Tyson suggested.

"Underground?" Jodi asked.

"Yes. There are two Underground Paths that pass under Saffron City." Tyson explained "One that connects Lavender Town to Celadon City, and another one that connects Cerulean to Vermilion." he continued "Since I have a Pokémon that can Dig, we could enter from below."

"That's a great idea, but we need the map of the Underground Paths so we know which one goes under the Silph Corp building." Kane said "Let's go to the Pokémon Center, they always have maps of the cities."

-o-

Later…

-o-

They walked down the Underground Path that connected Lavender to Celadon. It was awfully quiet in here. Back when the city had been closed, the Underground Tunnels used to be crowded, now they were empty. It was just a question of time until they filled up again. Saffron City is periodically closed down for reasons unknown to the public. The residents in the city didn't appear to mind being 'trapped' so it simply was a time when Saffron was inaccessible to the outside.

"Well, here we go again." Tyson said "It's the second time we three team up to take down Team Rocket."

"Don't get the wrong idea." Kane said "The reason I'm doing this now is the same reason I did it back then." he complained "If you had never butt in my phone call to my Grandpa, he wouldn't have asked me to do anything at Celadon. And if he hadn't asked me, I wouldn't have done it."

"I was just saying. Jeez, Kane." Tyson replied.

"Well think on the bright side, Kane." Jodi said "At least you won't be remembered as a disobedient grandson!" she laughed.

"Yeah, you got that right." Tyson said "Hahaha!"

"Enough." Kane ordered "This is the spot." he said, making the three look up to the ceiling.

"So Silph Corporation is right over us…" Jodi said.

"Do the honors, Tyson." Kane said.

"Don't mind if I do!" Tyson said as he pulled out a Pokéball "Go! Arck!" an Arcanine came out of the Pokéball.

"Wow, so your Growlithe evolved into an Arcanine!" Jodi said "Incredible!"

"Arck, dig upwards until you hit a room or a hallway, anything will do." Tyson said. The Arcanine nodded and jumped to the sidewall and started digging.

"I see…" Kane said "Your Arcanine is digging diagonally so it easier for us to climb through the hole."

"Engenious." Jodi said.

Minutes passed and Arck came out of the hole "Did you find anything?" Tyson asked, Arck nodded "Very well, you did your job. Now rest for a while." Tyson said as he returned Arck to its Pokéball "Let's go."

The three climbed through the hole before emerging in a dark empty hallway. Tyson came out first, followed by the other two. Tyson and Kane looked around the room to make sure they hadn't attracted unwanted attention.

"Okay, we're in." Kane said.

"Oh, my legs are all dirty!" Jodi complained as she tried to dust off some of the dirt.

"No one told you that you had to come with us." Kane replied "So you can stop complaining."

"You're only saying that because you have pants!" Jodi replied "Look at this, my socks are all dirty too!"

Tyson ignored Jodi's antics and started walking through the hallway "Let's go. The sooner we stop Team Rocket the better!"

"Be careful." Kane said "For a hallway to be left completely unguarded, there might be traps here."

"I don't know about you, but I don't see anything sus-" Tyson stopped when he heard a _'click'_ sound from the ground "Uwhaah!" he shouted as he vanished into thin air right in front of Kane and Joni.

"Tyson!" Jodi shouted.

"That idiot." Kane said as he looked to the place where Tyson was "I warned him."

Jodi looked at the same place as Kane "A switch?"

"Probably a teleportation system." Kane said "It must've been designed to help the Silph Corp staff move around this giant building."

"Hey, that's not a trap now, is it?" Jodi replied.

"It worked just as well as one." Kane said "Now Tyson's probably getting interrogated or something."

"Don't you think we should help him?" Jodi asked.

Kane thought about it for a bit "No. He'll manage a way out of it." he said "Besides, this way we will be free to roam the building while Tyson attracts attention."

-o-

The Rocket grunt pointed his cue at Tyson as the boy crashed his back against a wall "Tell me how you managed to get in the building!"

"I…" a drop of sweat made its way down Tyson's face as he tried to reach for one of his Pokéballs without letting the grunt notice "I entered through the Underground Path. I had a Pokémon dig until they found an open space."

"I see." the Rocket replied "So the security system must've gotten damaged with that attack."

"Attack? What attack?" Tyson asked.

"I'm the one making the questions here!" the Rocket said as he continued pointing his cue at Tyson.

'_There really is no way to get out of this without fighting…'_ Tyson thought as he grabbed a Pokéball.

"Now hand me your Pokémon." the Rocket said, extending his free hand to Tyson.

"… Sorry, but that won't do." Tyson replied.

"What?"

"Pika, Iron Tail!" Tyson shouted as he threw a Pokéball and a Raichu came out of it, immediately hardening its tail and hitting the Rocket grunt right on his face, sending him crashing against the opposite wall.

Tyson returned Pika to its Pokéball and walked to the Rocket grunt "Sorry, but I need my Pokémon if I am to stop Team Rocket." he said, before going out to explore the rest of the building.

The Rocket, still recovering from Raichu's attack, saw Tyson running away and activated his headset "Intruder… Intruder in 5F…!"

-o-

Kane and Jodi looked at the elevator in front of them.

"You think it's worth a shot?" Kane asked.

"Might be." Jodi replied.

"Then we'll split up." Kane said "I'll explore the building bottom to top. You take the elevator and explore it from top to bottom. That way we'll cover more area."

Suddenly, an alarm started ringing throughout the whole building through the speakers on each floor _'Attention all Rocket units. An intruder has been detected on 5F. All units operating on that floor, call to action!'_

"Well, there goes Tyson." Jodi said.

"Go. I'll take the stairs, you go up to the top with the elevator." Kane said as he started running towards the stairs.

Jodi entered the elevator and pressed the button to the 11th floor.

-o-

"Damn it, they're everywhere…" Tyson cursed as he looked over the corner to see the hallway full of Rocket grunts "How did they find out I am here?"

He was sure he had knocked that Rocket grunt out. Maybe Kane and Jodi got detected? No, they would be in 1F… Speaking of which, he didn't know in which floor he was in. He had just changed places, but it was obvious he was inside the Silph Co. building.

Tyson decided to shrug it off, he was definitely overthinking it. He was going to deal with this the easy way: stomping everyone in his path. He took out two Pokéballs and came running down the hallway.

"Enemy detected!" some of the grunts shouted.

"The intruder is here!" other grunts shouted. All of the grunts took out their Pokémon.

"Bulb, Spear!" Tyson shouted as he threw two Pokéballs to the ground, releasing a Venusaur and a Fearow "Razor Leaf! Aerial Ace!"

The Venusaur and the Fearow swiftly took out the horde of Zubats, Golbats and Raticates, clearing the path for Tyson to run through "Let's go!" he said, followed by his two Pokémon.

-o-

Kane ran up the stairs up to the third floor and scoped out the place _'I can't see any guards… Did Tyson do enough of a commotion to move all the guards to his location? No… it's too soon for that. For all I know there might be some guards hidden here.' _he took out a Pokéball and threw it to the ground, releasing his Pokémon "Exeggcute, Sleep Powder max output." he ordered.

But before Exeggcute could even start, it was hit by an Ice attack and sent crashing into the wall. Kane retrieved Exeggcute before it received another attack and looked at his attacker.

"I knew there was something fishy about the attacker on 5F." a woman said. She had a Dewgong beside her, ready to battle "So this is a coordinated attack."

"You…" Kane said, recognizing the woman from seeing her leaving the Celadon Game Corner "Weren't you at Celadon too?"

"Yes, though I don't recall seeing a kid like you back then." she replied.

"I don't know why I remember you." Kane said "I only saw you coming out of the Celadon Game Corner once…"

"I had heard three kids managed to get inside our Celadon Hideout and challenge the Boss…" she recalled "So you're one of them…"

"Yes." Kane said, taking out a Pokéball "Kane Oak, from Pallet Town. And you are…?"

"Rocket Executive Samantha." she replied.

"I'll remember that name." Kane said, throwing the Pokéball "Alakazam! Confusion!"

Dewgong avoided the attack and lunged at Alakazam "Body Slam!" Samantha ordered. The Dewgong lunged at Alakazam, hitting it with its body dead-on. Alakazam staggered a few steps back, but regained its balance.

"Then try this!" Kane said "Alakazam, Psycho Cut!" Alakazam jumped forward and slashed at Dewgong with one of its spoons, the Ice Pokémon was knocked backwards.

"Hmm… You're not half bad…" Samantha commented "But it's ten years too soon for you to beat me! Dewgong, Bite!"

"Don't even think about it! Alakazam, Psychic!" Kane ordered, as the Dewgong was stopped and lifted in mid-air by Alakazam's psychic waves. Alakazam then unleashed a wave of psychic energy at Dewgong, who took the hit head-on. This time it was the Dewgong hitting the wall.

Samantha looked at a smirking Kane _'This kid… using Alakazam's abilities to their full potential…' _she then looked at Dewgong, who was getting up from the attack _'In that case…'_ "Dewgong, Hail!" the Dewgong roared as it summoned a hail and it started snowing inside the building.

"Confusion!" Kane ordered as the hail turned into a blizzard.

"That will never work! Not with this weather!" Samantha shouted "Dewgong, Blizzard!" the snow formed a tornado around Dewgong and started rising towards the ceiling "Whatever you do, it's useless now!" she saw Kane's mouth moving as he struggled to see through the snowstorm, but she couldn't hear anything. The Blizzard was cutting off all sound.

The snow tornado rose towards the ceiling before redirecting itself against Alakazam. Samantha looked on as Kane desperately tried to give an order to Alakazam as the attack engulfed them.

"Hahahaha! That's what you get for getting ahead of yourself!" Samantha laughed as the hail subsided "This battle was over the moment I saw you emerging from the stairs."

"I don't think so." she heard Kane's voice as Alakazam emerged from the snow and headbutted Dewgong while its guard was down, knocking it out.

"What? But how?" Samantha said in bewilderment "This isn't possible! That attack would've surely finished you off!"

"You cut off sound waves from spreading with the Blizzard." Kane said "But psychic waves go with bad weather just fine."

"You… used Alakzam's psychic powers to tell him your orders telepathically?" Samanthe hypothesized.

"Yes. I gave two orders." Kane explained "The first one was 'Protect', with which we escaped total harm from your Blizzard attack."

"And the second order?"

"Zen Headbutt." Kane replied "We used it to knock your Dewgong out."

"No way… This… can't be…" Samantha fell to her knees "I was outsmarted by a kid…"

"Yes, you were." Kane said as he returned Alakazam to its Pokéball "By a kid who will soon become the Pokémon League Champion." he said as he walked past the broken Samantha. He looked to see the whole floor was empty of Rocket grunts. Samantha must've moved them to take on Tyson while she took care of him.

Kane moved on to the next floor.

-o-

Jodi avoided yet another confrontation as she explored through 10F. She had expected to find the President in 11F, but most of the floor was inaccessible. The only conclusion she could reach was that the teleportation tiles had to be used to reach the President. It wasn't only a facilitation measure, it was a protection measure. Only the highest ranking members of Silph Co. would know the exact path they should take to reach the President's office.

She walked past a door, before turning back and trying to open it "Locked…" she looked to see the keyhole, there was none. Instead, there was some sort of card slot. This door could only be opened by some sort of special card, probably belonging to the employees of Silph Co.

She heard a sound and ran to the nearest corner, concealing herself. A Rocket was passing by the corridor, and judging from his movement, he was going to take a turn to the hallway Jodi was concealing herself in. She gave a few silent steps back and waited for the Rocket to appear, before she quickly pinned him to the ground.

"Wha-" the Rocket was going to protest, but a Nidorina pointed its claws at his neck.

"Shh…" Jodi said "Be helpful and everything is going to be fine."

The Rocket gulped in fear and nodded. Jodi then had him sit against the wall, with her Nidory still pointing her claws at him.

"Okay, first question." Jodi said "Where is the President of Silph Corporation?"

"He's… he's at 11F…" the Rocket replied "With our Boss…"

'_So Giovanni really is threatening the President…'_ Jodi thought "Second question. Where is the rest of the staff of Silph Corporation?"

"We locked them up in a room on 6F." the Rocket answered.

"Okay. Final question." Jodi said "Did you take any kind of card from the staff?"

"Why do ask tha-" the Rocket was interrupted as Nidorina threatened him again.

"Just answer the question." Jodi ordered.

"Yes, we did…"

Jodi kneeled down and extended her hand to him "Care to give one of those to me?" she asked with a smile that caused more fear than happiness.

"S-sure." the Rocket reached for his pockets, gulping in fear of the Nidorina. If he tried to use his Pokémon, Nidorina would surely attack him before he could even shout an order. He took out a card and handed it to Jodi.

"Thank you." Jodi said as she took the card, and Nidory stopped pointing her claws at the Rocket "You're free to go… Just remember that you lost your card when you changed uniforms, okay?"

"O- okay." the Rocket stood up and started running away.

"However." Jodi said, making the Rocket paralyze in fear "If that's not the case… I will know…" she retrieved Nidory and the Rocket started running again. From her bag, Jodi took out her Fame Checker and turned it on. A dot, flashing on and off, appeared on the screen "I need to download the maps of the floors. Let's hope this room has a computer."

She came back to the room that was locked and used the card on the door. The door snapped open. She entered the room to see a computer and a few bookcases. She sat in front of the computer, which was asking for her ID. She looked to see the computer had the same slot the door had, and so she inserted the card there.

The computer granted her access to the Silph Co.'s files.

"Okay, now I just need to look for the map files." she said a she started typing into the computer.

-o-

"Out of my way!" Tyson shouted as his Venusaur plunged through everything in its path. Tyson stopped running when he saw a staircase. He took a moment to catch his breath "The President's office would be up, right?" he ran upstairs, followed by Bulb and Spear.

Reaching the new floor, the alarm started ringing again _"Attention all units, a new intruder has been detected on 4F, while the first intruder has moved to 6F. All the available units are to capture the intruders!"_

"So one of them got found out too…" Tyson said, as the floor filled with Rockets from the whole building "Well, they'll get out of it somehow." he pointed to the Pokémon the Rockets were launching at him "Bulb, Razor Leaf! Spear, Wing Attack!"

-o-

"Boss Giovanni!" a grunt entered the President's office.

Giovanni looked behind him "What?"

"Sir, two intruders have been detected on the building." the grunt said "The units stationed at 2F, 3F and 5F have been defeated! Adding to these numbers, Executive Samantha was also defeated in battle!"

"Proceed as usual." Giovanni said "Defeat the intruders at all cost."

"Yes, sir!" the grunt got out of the room.

'_Perhaps I should've brought Carl as well, instead of having him erase all traces of our old hideout…' _Giovanni thought, before turning back to look at the old man seating on the couch in front of him "Mr. President, I'm afraid our reunion is running out of time. I must ask you to hurry."

"My answer won't change." the President said.

Giovanni took out his Rhyhorn "I beg you to reconsider. Wasn't my previous exhibition of power enough to convince you?"

"Never!" the President replied "I will never give the Master Ball to the likes of you!"

"It seems I haven't made myself understood." Giovanni said in a cold tone "I'm not giving you a choice, Mr. President. I'm giving you an order."

The President didn't respond.

Giovanni sighed "My patience has run out." he said "I thought I would be able to do this through a conversation, but the situation calls for a more drastic approach."

"What do you mean?" the President asked.

"This is your last call, Mr. President." Giovanni said, taking out his Rhyhorn "Accept my request, or I'll have Rhyhorn use Earthquake and bring the whole building down."

"You can't do that!" the President shouted.

"It all rests on you, Mr. President." Giovanni declared "Your decision will decide the fate of your company."

The President looked down "The Master Ball… What will you use it for?"

Giovanni stayed silent for a few seconds, before speaking up "Have you heard of the Pokémon Mansion, Mr. President?"

"The abandoned building at Cinnabar Island?" the President replied "Yes, I've heard of it."

"Do you know what's stored there?"

"If I recall correctly, the Pokémon Mansion contains information about a certain Pokémon…" the President said "Though I don't quite remember the details…"

"Let me tell you." Giovanni said "A long time ago, a team of scientists discovered a Pokémon in a faraway island. It was small, but it was the strongest Pokémon they had seen by far. They spent almost a year trying to put it into captivity. But everything they managed was extract some of the Pokémon's DNA.

Being scientists, they used the scrap of DNA to replicate the Pokémon, except they modified it to create an even stronger Pokémon, the strongest Pokémon in the World! However, due to its enormous power, the team of scientists had no control over the Pokémon. The Pokémon destroyed the lab it was imprisoned in and fled. Most of the scientists lost their lives in that incident.

One of the scientists eventually came to Kanto, and built the Pokémon Mansion. He created the Pokémon Lab, and eventually left his journal along with the Pokémon Mansion when he went away.

In the journal, he named the original Pokémon 'Mew', and its stronger copy was named 'Mewtwo'.

My plan is to use the Master Ball to bring the destructive Mewtwo under captivity."

The President was in deep thought after hearing the story.

"Well, I've told you the story." Giovanni said "Now give me your answer."

The President was still in deep thought "I…"

-o-

"Come on, come on…!" Jodi said in impatience as the Fame Checker was downloading the maps from the computer. The transfer was almost complete. With the maps and extra information, she would be able to reach the President in no time.

Suddenly the whole building started trembling, making Jodi fall off her chair. She immediately got up and looked around to see small cracks forming on the walls "What's going on?"

She heard a 'beep!' sound and looked at the computer, the transfer had been complete. She disconnected the Fame Checker and took the ID Card with her in case it was needed again.

"No time to lose!"

-o-

"Uwaah!" Tyson staggered with the trembling and fell face first on the floor. He got up rubbing his face "Ow…!" he then looked around to see the building slowly crumbling down. Soon, rubble would start falling down. He returned Bulb and Spear to their Pokéballs, as it would be too dangerous for them to walk around right now.

Another wave of trembling came, making Tyson lose his balance. He gave a few steps back to regain it, and heard a familiar sound. He had stepped on a teleportation tile again.

-o-

"What is this?" Kane looked around to see the building trembling. He returned Charizard to his Pokéball and tried to maintain his balance as he ran around. The only thing that came to Kane's mind was Giovanni. Giovanni was probably trying to bring the whole building down in order to persuade the President.

He ran up the stairs and found that Tyson had already been on this floor. No Rocket took notice of him as they ran around in panic or were simply lying down on the floor, unconscious. He started running through the floor, but then he realized this would take too much time. He would have to reach the top, and soon.

The only option was using the teleportation system. He ran around looking for tiles and stepped on the first one he saw.

-o-

Jodi ran through the floor, checking the maps on her Fame Checker to choose the right tile that would take her to the President. If she was correct, it would be the second closest tile to her.

But suddenly, just in front of her, Tyson appeared out of nowhere "AAAAAAHHHH!" she tried to slow down.

"Where a-OWAAH!" Tyson couldn't finish his sentence as Jodi crashed right into him. The two fell hard on the ground.

Jodi got up in an instant "What do you think you're doing!"

"Ow!" Tyson slowly got up "That's what I should be asking you!"

"You're the one who appeared out of nowhere!" Jodi accused.

"Well you were the one who was running like a lunatic!" Tyson responded.

Jodi seemed offended "Why you little-Waah!" the ground trembled again, and pieces of the ceiling started falling down, one of them fell right beside Jodi and Tyson "We'll leave this for later! I know where to go, follow me!" she started running.

Tyson didn't say anything and followed her.

-o-

"C'mon! One of these will surely get me where I want!" Kane said as he continued to run from one teleportation tile to another. He then emerged on a hallway. Seeing no teleportation tiles on sight, he ran forward.

Trying hard to keep his balance, Kane stumbled upon a door. He heard someone knocking on the other side.

"Get us out of here!" Kane heard.

Kane tried to open the door, but it was locked. He noticed there was some kind of slot on the door. Probably some sort of key card. But right now he didn't have the time to look for it, he would have to destroy the door. He got close to it and spoke.

"I am going to blow up the door! Stand back!" he shouted, before he took out his Gyarados "Gyarados, Hyper Beam!" he ordered, before Gyarados fired the beam straight at the door, blowing it up. A large group of people could be seen inside the room.

"Yes! You saved us!" one of the people said.

Kane returned Gyarados to its Pokéball and walked in the room "You are… the employees of Silph Co."

"Yes, we are!" another person of the group said.

"We're saved!"

"Wait!" Kane said "This isn't over just yet. This trembling is most definitely the Rocket Leader's doing!"

"So, what does that mean?"

"It means your President is still in danger!" Kane said "I can't get you out of here just yet."

"Oh no! What will we do?" the people started panicking.

Kane took out his Alakazam, silencing the people "The most I can do for you now is have Alakazam protect you while me and my allies deal with Giovanni. Since you know this building, just lead yourselves to safety while Alakzam protects you." he said "But in exchange, I want you guys to tell me how to get to the President's office."

One of the people stood up and went to Kane "At the end of this hallway, there is a teleportation tile. It will take you to 7F. After you see a tile on that floor, turn left until the next tile. Then you'll get to a small room, step on the tile of that room and you will be on the hallway to the President's office."

Kane kept silent for a few seconds, processing the information "Okay, thanks." he said "Alakazam, keep these people out of harm's way." the Alakazam nodded, and with that, Kane ran off to the President's office.

-o-

Tyson and Jodi were still running through the building.

"How many more?" Tyson asked in impatience.

"Just two tiles more!" Jodi said "The next one is at the end of this hallway!"

The two continued running when Kane appeared from an adjacent hallway.

"Kane!" Tyson and Jodi shouted.

Kane looked at the two "You guys…"

The building started trembling once again, several pillars gave in, and the ceiling started crumbling down on the three trainers. Kane joined the two trainers and they started running as hard as they could towards the teleportation tile. Just at the end of the hallway, there it was. But the ceiling was about to give in right above the tile.

"Jump!" Tyson shouted, and the three jumped, landing on the tile just as the floor crumbled down.

They ended up on a small room, which was also trembling. Tyson, disoriented by the teleportation, tripped over and fell.

"Tyson, we can't waste time here!" Jodi said.

"I know, sorry." Tyson was about to get up when he saw a Pokéball rolling on the floor. He picked it up, the Pokéball had a Pokémon in it, he looked through the semi-transparent red half of the ball and saw a Lapras. It was probably left here by one of the workers. He decided to take it with him, just in case. Then Tyson got up.

The three stepped on the last tile, ending up in a corridor. At the far left, there was a door. The three trainers made their way onto the door and opened it, revealing Giovanni and the President.

Surprised by the sound of the opening door, Giovanni turned around to see the three kids "My, my… So it was you lot…" his attention deviated from the President "This is almost like Déjà vu… You three, walking in on my room…"

"Giovanni!" Tyson said "What are you doing with the Silph Co. President?"

"The President?" Giovanni replied "Oh yes. We've just finished a negotiation. Took a bit of persuading, though."

"So it was you who started collapsing the building, wasn't it?" Kane asked, noticing the Rhyhorn beside Giovanni.

"Yes, it was me." Giovanni said.

"Are you crazy? You could've killed those people!" Jodi shouted "Both Silph Co. workers and Team Rocket members! Your own subordinates!"

"They are dispensable." Giovanni replied "All that I needed was the Master Ball." he turned back to the President, who was silent.

"I won't let you get away this time!" Tyson shouted, releasing his Venusaur.

"This again?" Giovanni said "Didn't you three learn back at Celadon?"

"Actually, we did." Kane said, releasing Exeggcute.

"And we're gonna show it to you now!" Jodi said, taking out her Blastoise.

Giovanni turned to the kids again "This building is about to collapse. If we battle here, it will surely go down."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" Kane shouted "Exeggcute, Bullet Seed!" Exeggcute started shooting several seeds at Rhyhorn, who jumped around trying to avoid them. Until it was finally hit and sent flying backwards.

"You must be wishing for your deaths…" Giovanni said, taking out his Nidoqueen "Poison Sting." the Nidoqueen fired several 'needles' at full speed at Exeggcute, who couldn't dodge the attack due to the damage sustained when it got his by Dewgong's attack. The Exeggcute was knocked out.

"Damn…" Kane retrieved Exeggcute.

"Turtley, Water Pulse!" Jodi ordered as her Blastoise unleashed a pulsating beam of water at Nidoqueen, who jumped out of the way "Hmph!" Jodi smiled as the beam went on to hit the unsuspecting Rhyhorn, knocking it out for good.

"Tch! They have the type advantage…" Giovanni cursed "But it still won't be enough!" he took out his Onix and his Nidoking "Now it's 3 on 2."

"You mean 3 on 3!" Kane said as he threw out Charizard.

"Pff…" Giovanni laughed "Hahaha! And here I thought you would pose a challenge…"

The three starter Pokémon looked at each other, now grown up. Tyson noticed this "Bulb, Turtley, Charizard… I'm sure you guys want to have a lot of catch-up." he said "But right now, we have something to do."

"Wise words… If this were even a challenge!" Giovanni said "Nidoking, Nidoqueen! Use Double Kick! Onix, Rock Slide!"

"Don't get cocky!" Jodi said "Turtley, Water Pulse again!" she ordered, as Turtley fired the beam of water at the incoming rocks and Poison Pokémon, deflecting the rocks to go above and pushing back Nidoking and Nidoqueen "It isn't over just yet!" she shouted as the water beam directed against the ceiling and used the Rock Slide's rocks to burst open a hole.

"What?" Giovanni looked as sunlight made its way into the room from above.

"Now, Charizard!" Kane said as his Charizard flew upwards to the open sky "Sunny Day!" Charizard roared as the clouds were cleared away and the sunlight intensified.

"Now, the final blow!" Tyson shouted "Bulb, Solarbeam!"

Bulb collected sunlight in a flash, before releasing a Solarbeam that broke through the side wall of the room, knocking out all three of Giovanni's released Pokémon.

"This… isn't possible…" Giovanni said as he looked to his defeated Pokémon. He returned them to their Pokéballs and grabbed the last one he had brought _'No, I mustn't let these brats enrage me. I already got what I wanted. There's nothing else to do here.'_ Giovanni put the ball away and looked at the three Pallet Town trainers "Well, you certainly have gotten a lot stronger since we last met." he said "But unfortunately, it's too late for you." he took out the Master Ball from his coat.

"That is…!" Jodi gasped in shock.

"The Master Ball." Giovanni said "With this ball, I will capture Mewtwo and be the most powerful trainer!"

"Mewtwo?" Kane asked "Where did I hear that before…?"

"Giovanni!" Tyson ran at Giovanni, but the Team Rocket Leader jumped out through the hole the Solarbeam had made, only for a helicopter outside to catch him "Come back here!"

"Tyson, is it?" Giovanni asked "You and your friends might've won the battle, but in the end I won the war. With Mewtwo in my hands, no one will stop me!" he said as the helicopter flew away.

"Damn it!" Tyson punched the ground in anger "He escaped again!"

"Mr. President!" Jodi shouted, prompting Tyson and Kane to run to the old man.

"What's wrong?" Tyson asked.

"The President's unconscious!" Jodi said "We were careless, we should've assigned one Pokémon to protect the President during the battle, but we were so concentrated on Giovanni that we didn't even notice!"

"So… this is our fault…" Kane considered, before sighing "We accomplished nothing here… Giovanni got what he wanted and the President's injured…"

"No, you're wrong." Tyson replied, looking through the whole his Bulb had blasted with Solarbeam "Today we got the confirmation that we can defeat Giovanni. Back in Celadon we didn't even put a scratch on him."

"But was it worth it?" Jodi asked.

"In the end, it will be worth it." Tyson said, before looking at the three starter Pokémon. They appeared to be 'talking' to each other "Are the injuries on the President severe?"

"They don't appear to be." Jodi said "Should we wait for the police to reach here?"

Kane looked at the streets bellow. Rocket members were being apprehended left and right, and tens of police cars were arriving each second "They shouldn't take too long."

-o-

They looked on as the President was taken to the ambulance. The medic turned to them "He is injured, but he will be fine."

"What a relief." Jodi said as the medic entered the ambulance and it went off to the hospital.

The Rockets had all been apprehended, all that was left was assuring the security of the workers at Silph Co.

"They're all unharmed." the policeman said to his partner "It seems that boy's Alakazam protected them while they were trying to get out of the building." he said, pointing at Kane.

"Uhmm… Excuse me?" Tyson said to the Silph Co. employees.

"Yes?" one of the workers approached him.

"I found this…" he took out the Pokéball with a Lapras "I'd like to return it to its owner."

"Oh, Lapras!" the man said "I am the owner of that Lapras!"

"Then…" Tyson handed the Lapras to the man.

"Oh, no! Keep it!" the man said "Think of it as a gift for rescuing our President! Besides, that Lapras appears to have taken a liking to you."

"Really?" Tyson looked at Lapras through the Pokéball.

"Don't worry about it." the man said "I'm sure it's in better hands anyway!"

Tyson looked at the man "Okay, in that case, thank you." he said.

"Hahaha! Don't mention it!" the man went back to talk with his colleagues.

Tyson walked back to Jodi and Kane, all the while looking at Lapras "Hmm… Your name will be…" he thought for a while "I know!"

"So, who is that Pokémon?" Jodi asked.

"This is Lapis, my new partner." Tyson said "I found it in the room before the President's office. I wanted to give him back to the employee who had it, but he gave it to me instead."

"Wow, that sure was nice of him." Jodi said.

"So, now that this is over, what will you guys do?" Tyson asked, putting away his Pokéball.

"I'm gonna battle the Gym Leader of this city." Kane said "This whole Rocket business just ended up getting in the way."

"Wow, it's just like me." Tyson replied.

"What?" Kane said "You mean I'm stuck with you until I gain the Badge?"

"Don't say that like it's a bad thing!" Tyson said.

"It **is** a bad thing." Kane said.

"What did you say? Didn't you see just how great our teamwork was today?" Tyson protested.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kane said.

"Why you!" Tyson raged, before sighing trying to calm down "I should've expected this from you… Anyway, what about you, Jodi? What you gonna do next?"

"I'm going to Cinnabar Island." Jodi said.

"Cinnabar Island?" Tyson asked "Aren't you going to take on the Saffron Gym?"

"Nope. Don't need to." Jodi said.

"What do you mean with that?" Tyson continued the questions.

"I mean this!" Jodi took out her Badge Case from her bag and opened it. She had already collected 6 badges.

"What?" Kane looked, he couldn't believe Jodi had actually overtaken him in the run for the Pokémon League.

"Wow!" Tyson said.

"Well, that's how it is." Jodi put away her Badge Case "First thing tomorrow will be surfing to Cinnabar Island and win that badge!"

"Rub it on all you want." Kane said "I am the one who'll become the Pokémon League Champion!"

"You're wrong, Kane. I will be the Pokémon League Champion!" Tyson said.

"We'll see about that." Kane replied "You won't be saying that when you lose the battle in the Gym tomorrow."

"Wanna bet?"

"Boys, calm down a bit." Jodi said "If you don't stop arguing, I won't have any challengers for when I become Champion."

-o-

And that was it!

Silph Co. turned ot pretty differently from what it is in the games. But I think it is similar enough.

I think it's needless to say this chapter will eventually get a sequel. When that sequel will come I cannot say, this is a random thing after all.

Anyway, tell me how I fared in my first try. Leave a review.

Have an awesome day.


End file.
